special student
by rin ayanami
Summary: "aku akan melamarmu saat kau sugah dewasa"


SPECIAL STUDENT

Title : Special Student

Pairings: Kakashi x Sasuke

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Kau adalah murid yang egois, dingin, dan keras kepala. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa kalau kau adalah seseorang yang special di hatiku.

Apa kau ingat saat babak seleksi?

Kau melawan pria aneh berkacamata bulat dan kain yang menutupi wajahnya. Kau tak menyadari betapa khawatirnya aku saat itu. Waktu itu aku berpura-pura membaca buku, tapi sebenarnya aku berdoa, berdoa agar kau menang, berdoa agar kau selamat.

Saat melihat kau menang, aku langsung menyusulmu ke area pertandingan. Ku tahan tubuhmu dengan kakiku agar kau tidak terjatuh.

Aku membawamu dengan paksa untuk menyembuhkanmu walaupun kau keras kepala untuk melihat seluruh pertandingan aku tetap memaksamu.

Saat kau membuka pakaianmu, aku dapat melihat banyak sekali bekas luka di tubuhmu yang putih pucat itu, menandakan kalau kau berusaha keras untuk menang dari semua musuh-musuh yang menghadangmu.

Kau berteriak kesakitan saat aku menyegel luka itu. Setelah itu, kau pingsan, mungkin karena terlalu lelah sehabis pertandingan seleksi tadi.

Lalu tiba-tiba, kudengar ada suara seseorang di belakangku. Ku balikkan tubuhku dan aku melihatnya,. Dia, orang yang telah memberimu bekas luka itu, Orochimaru.

"Maaf mengganggumu Kakashi. Tapi, sebenarnya muridmu lah yang menjadi incaranku."katanya.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan Sasuke?"Tanyaku serius.

"Kalau kau bukan masalah bagiku, kemampuanmu tidak seimbang dengan kemampuanku. Kau tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama kan?"tanyanya mengejek.

"Apa tujuanmu sekarang?"

"Murid-murid kita sekarang ini, beberapa ada yang memiliki kemampuan yang istimewa, aku ingin memiliki semua yang mempunyai kekampuan istimewa itu. Sekarang kau mengerti kan mengapa aku menginginkan Sasuke?"jelasnya.

"Hh, jadi kau ingin merebut muridku ya?"

"Tidak hanya itu saja, bukan hanya itu tujuanku, ada yang lebih besar. Aku menginginkan semua yang terkuat menjadi pengikutku, banyak sekali murud yang kekuatannya tidak kau sangka sebelumnya."

Dia mulai mendekat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tak akan ku biarkan dia mengambil muridku, tidak akan ku biarkan dia mengambil 'Sasuke-ku'.

"Berhentilah! Tidak ada gunanya kau mencoba menyentuhnya!"gertakku.

Sebenarnya, itu bukan hanya gertakkan belaka. Dalam hatiku, aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia menyentuh orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Baru kali ini aku merasa benar-benar ingin melindungi seseorang.

Ku ulurkan tanganku, lama-kelamaan ada listrik yang keluar dari telapak tanganku.

"Bagaimanapun kau mencobanya, aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Dengan jurus yang sharingan ku, aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Apakah ada yang aneh?"tanyaku saat melihatnya tertawa.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang ingin memilikinya."katanya.

"Apa?" kataku terkejut, tak ku sangka ia akan berkata begitu.

"Walaupun begitu, hanya Sasuke yang ku perukan saat ini, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus mendapatkan dia."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menghadapi aku. Sasuke tidak akan ku berikan."

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi aku pasti akan mendapatkan dia." Katanya sembari berbalik dan pergi.

Setelah dia pergi, aku berbalik dan berjalan ke arahmu. Kau tidak menyadari itu. Tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya karena kau masih dalam keadaan pingsan.

Aku mendudukkan diri di samping tubuhmu, ku tatap wajahmu. Ya, seperti kata gadis-gadis itu, wajahmu memang tampan, tapi sayangnya kau jarang tersenyum.

Tapi aku merasa lega. Aku ingin kau tersenyum hanya untukku. Bukan untuk Naruto, bukan untuk Sakura apalagi gadis-gadis yang memujamu di luar sana. Tapi hanya untukku. Apa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, menjagamu, mengajarimu agar kau menjadi lebih kuat. Apa kau sadar kalau sebenarnya aku selalu berusaha melindungumu. Bahkan kau tak pernah tahu kalau sebenarnya wajahku selalu memerah kalau bertemu denganmu apalagi bertatapan denganmu. Tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya, karena wajahku selalu tertutup oleh masker.

Bangunlah Sasuke, bila kau bangun, akan kubuka maskerku dan akan kutunjukkan wajahku hanya padamu. Aku akan berusaha agar kau takhluk oleh pesonaku. Akan kuperlihatkan semua yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku, akan kuberikan semua yang kau inginkan.

"Sasuke…"kubisikkannamanya tepat ditelinganya. Kucium bibirnya dengan lembut, ternyata benar dugaanku rasanya enak. Entah mengapa aku berfikir kalau rasanya enak. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam hatiku saat aku mencium bibirmu.

"Ngh…"aku tersenyum mendengarmu mendesah walaupun hanya samara-samar, tapi aku tetap bisa mendengarnya.

Kubuka sedikit mulutmu dengan lidahku, agar lidahku punya jalan untuk masuk ke dalam mulutmu. Lama-kelamaan ciumanku semakin ganas. Bibirku turun ke leher jenjangmu, begitu putih dan ada wangi khas tubuhmu. Ku hisap dan kugigit pelan agar timbul bekas kemerahan. Dengan begitu, setidaknya orang akan berfikir kalau kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Biarlah aku menjadi gurunya dahulu untuk saat ini, akan kutunggu dia sampai sudah cukup dewasa dan akan kujadikan dia sebagai kekasihku, karena hanya kaulah yang kuinginkan. Hanya seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

END

Aneh, pendek, gaje, maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka. Tapi saya suka sekali dengan pair Kaka x Sasu. Mungkin fic saya selanjutnya akan Kaka x Sasu lagi. Ehm…saya sebenarnya ingin coba yang lain juga, tapi bingung saya bakal pasangin Sasu sama siapa? Entah kenapa saya tidak bersemangat bikin fic kalau tidak ada Sasuke-nya. Jadi kebanyakan fic saya pasti ada Sasuke (yaoi). Saya jarang bikin straight kecuali SasuSaku.

Kalau boleh minta pendapat mending Sasuke saya pasangin sama siapa ya? *tapi kalau bisa Sasuke jadi uke saja.

Arigatou sudah membaca fic saya ini.

Boleh minta review? ^_^-


End file.
